


Successor

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied Langst?, Lotor is a good guy, Previous Blue Paladin!Lotor, Previous Paladin!Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: AU where Lotor was the Blue Paladin before Zarkon's betrayal.Lotor has been biding his time for the last ten thousand years, trying to help out where he could. He was surprised but pleased when he heard Voltron had returned. He was less pleased when he found his successor.





	Successor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in Feb, and I decided to post this since I didn't think my inspiration was going to becoming back.

“Sold.”

Lotor ignored the alien trying to hides its cruel smile. The money was well spent. Lotor took the chain from one of the aliens’ multiple limbs, gently pulling the collared individual towards himself. The drugged male pressed close to Lotor’s chest, shivering and panting. Lotor easily scooped his purchase up, cradling himself close. Without another glance back, Lotor quickly left this area of the marketplace.

After living for so long, Lotor was well aware how little he could actually do in the long run. There were thousands of conquered planets, millions of slaves, billions of lives lost. Protecting even a couple people was a challenge. However the now unconscious male in Lotor’s arms was precious. This was Lotor’s successor, the new Blue Paladin of Voltron. He was far more valuable than the measly price he paid, like his successor was no more than a common whore.

Lotor pushed his anger down. The merchant meant nothing now. His successor was all that mattered at the moment. His health took priority.

 

\--

 

Lance was surprisingly comfortable. After all the pain and vague sights and sensations, he felt pretty good. Rolling over, he snuggled more into the plush blankets around-

Lance jolted up, looking around the room. This wasn’t his room, at home or in the castle. The room was dimly lit and pretty bare. The bed took up most of the room, with a wall closet on the far wall. Glancing down, the clothes were a bit too big, but very comfortable. They remained warm despite the covers thrown to the side. Lance did a quick check of his body, finding all of the wounds he had received in the battle were treated.

That was when he noticed a silver bracelet around his left wrist. It was ridgeless, no thicker than one of his fingers. The bracelet lit up, projecting a light blue holoscreen. His vital signs appeared in the middle of the screen, showing everything to be healthy except a slight spike of cortisol. Flicking the screen, the medical info minimized to the upper right corner of the screen. A couple different icons centered on the screen; a magnify glass, a speech bubble, and an exclamation point. The magnify glass brought up a search bar. The speech bubble gave a short list of names;  _ Lotor _ ,  _ Dorma _ , and  _ Twyla _ . The exclamation point caused a magenta circle to appear. Pressing the circle just brought him back to the icon page.

Lance struggled to get the holoscreen to go away, as he stood on shaky legs. He fell back when the door opened suddenly, feeling dizzy and a bit nauseated. Firm hands on one arm and his lower back, pulled him up and back onto the bed. Galra golden eyes caught Lance’s attention, and his chest started to hurt.

Lance was hyperventilating, he knew he was but couldn’t stop. He was pulled forward, his head coming to rest on softly clothed shoulder. Cool hands massaged his back. The repeating motion was nice. It took a minute, but he realized the Galra was speaking. “Relax. I will not harm you. You are safe,” was repeated over and over in a gentle, calm tone.

After a couple minutes to regulate his breathing, Lance pulled away. The hands hovered behind his back, like they expected him to flop over again. “I did not mean to startle you,” the Galra said. Lance finally looked back up to look at his company.

He was not expecting for the Galra to be so pretty. Golden eyes that seemed a bit lighter on the edges with an almost worried glaze to them. White hair braided down to the middle of his back. Smooth purple skin, seemingly flawless. The Galra held himself open, nothing hiding from Lance’s nervous eyes. One of the hands rounded to cup Lance’s cheek, tilting his face to look the other in the eyes. He looked like he was waiting for something. An answer. “What?” Lance croaked, horrified at how weak his voice was.

“Are you alright?”

Lance wasn’t sure. He wasn’t dying, but his body ached. His vision was a bit spotty and he felt generally groggy. He was also probably on an enemy ship, or maybe a rebel ship? If the Marmorites existed, there could be Galra in other rebellions. This Galra seemed nice at least, taking the chance might be worth it. He just needs to keep aware of what he says till he knows for sure if they are friend or foe. Couldn’t put the others in danger because he had a big mouth.

Refocusing, Lance made a noise as the Galra pushed him back down on the bed. He laid the back of a hand against Lance’s forehead with a slight frown. Then he covered Lance up, saying something. Lance only finally processed the words after the Galra was walking towards the door. “Get some more sleep.”

Lance tried to sit back up when a wave of fatigue rushed over him. Sleep sounded nice. He seemed relatively safe. A couple more hours wouldn’t hurt. He drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes then, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorma and Twyla are (Galran) characters from the original Voltron series, a rebel and a captain respectively.
> 
> In this story, Dorma was a medic and Twyla was the commander of Lotor's forces (which was rather small)
> 
> Currently I don't think I will ever continue this. If anyone else wants to adopt it, go ahead but please link it to me because I would love to read it


End file.
